Löwenstern
by Aisa
Summary: Ein zerstörtes Siebtel von Voldemorts Seele kann die Erlösung für die Zaubererwelt bedeuten. Das weiß auch Regulus Alphard Black, als er sich auf die Suche nach einem Horkrux begibt. Schließlich hat er Grund genug, dem Dunklen Lord den Tod zu wünschen.
1. 01: Hoffnungstupfer

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, außer Angie, ihrer Tochter, vielleicht ein paar Andeutungen auf andere Mitglieder der Potter Familie und Elisabeth, die sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen.

**A/N: **Eigentlich wollte ich erst mal „Abendröte" zu Ende schreiben, aber wie ihr gemerkt habt, werden die Kapitel immer länger und meine Zeit immer knapper… Deshalb fange ich jetzt doch frühzeitig mit dieser Story an, die Kapitel sollen hier nämlich erst mal kürzer gehalten werden. Außerdem gibt das hier vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Aufschluss auf Andeutungen, die in „Abendröte" gefallen sind.

Hier geht es um Regulus, der nach dem echten Slytherin-Horkrux sucht. Wie es dazu kommt, wie viele Horkruxe noch übrig sind, wie Regulus schließlich sein Ende findet wie einer der Horkruxe ausgerechnet zu einer Gryffindor gelangt und das bestgehütetste Geheimnis der Familie Potter, das gibt es hier zu lesen. Außer dem beiden sind dabei: Sirius Black, die Potters, die Lestranges, Voldemort höchstpersönlich, Avery, Kreacher, Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall.

Die Idee zu der Geschichte kam mir durch die „R.A.B. ist Regulus Black"- Theorie gemischt mit Dumbledores Aussage in Band 6, dass weder Sirius noch Regulus einen Erben hatten (und meine typische Frage: Und was, wenn dem nicht so war? #lol#). Außerdem gibt es nur sehr wenige FFs über Regulus, und auch wenn wir so wenig über ihn wissen, ich finde, dass er ein sehr interessanter Charakter ist.

Zum formalen Aufbau: Normal geschriebenes spielt in der Gegenwart (September, Oktober 1981), kursiv geschriebenes in der Vergangenheit. Die Kapitel wechseln zwischen den Zeiten, eins auf Regulus Suche, eins in der Vorgeschichte, immer abwechselnd.

So, dann wünsch ich euch jetzt mal viel Spaß mit der Story :)

-------

**1.**

_I have a tale to tell  
Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well  
I was not ready for the fall  
Too blind to see the writing on the wall _

A man can tell a thousand lies  
I've learned my lesson well  
Hope I live to tell the secret I have learned, 'till then  
It will burn inside of me

_I know where beauty lives  
I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives  
The light that you could never see  
It shines inside, you can't take that from me_

_If I ran away, I'd never have the strength to go very far  
How would they hear the beating of my heart  
Will it grow cold  
The secret that I hide, will I grow old  
How will they hear  
When will they learn  
How will they know_

_A man can tell a thousand lies  
I've learned my lesson well  
Hope I live to tell the secret I have learned, 'till then  
It will burn inside of me_

_The truth is never far behind  
You kept it hidden well  
If I live to tell  
The secret I knew then  
Will I ever have the chance again_

_Madonna – Live to tell_

(Ich finde, es gibt kein passenderes Lied für Regulus' Situation)

**29. September 1981, morgens, Friedhof von Godric's Hollow**

Die letzten Tage waren die furchtbarsten in meinem Leben, keine Frage. Für mich im Rückblick ein riesiges Gemälde aus Schmerz, Angst, Hass und Wut, in dem der kleine Tupfen Hoffnung unterzugehen schien.

Seltsam, wie ruhig ich trotz allem bin. Hätte ich mir selbst nicht zugetraut. Und nun bin ich hier, auf der Beerdigung von Angie und trauere mit den jenen um sie, die viel mehr mit ihr zu tun hatten. Die nicht wissen können, wie nahe sie mir stand…

James ist komplett aufgelöst – seine Cousine, das letzte Mitglied seiner Familie, abgesehen von seinem Sohn, ist tot. Minerva trauert um ihre Nichte. Und unsere Tochter, Raven ist nicht hier, sie begreift wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass ihre Mutter für immer von uns gegangen ist. Sirius und Lily halten sich dezent im Hintergrund und mustern mich nachdenklich, fragen sich wahrscheinlich, was ich hier zu suchen habe.

Eine berechtigte Frage, und wenn man, wie sie, nur die halbe Geschichte kennt, ist es durchaus nachvollziehbar, dass sie sich fragen, warum ein Todesser am Grab einer Frau trauert, deren Leiche unter dem Dunklen Mal gefunden wurde.

_Angela Potter, 16.06.1961 – 04.09.1981_

Da liegt die Frau, die ich liebe. Ich hatte viel zu selten Gelegenheit dazu, es ihr zu sagen… Und nun ist sie tot. Sowie der Rest ihrer Familie. Von den Potters sind nur noch James und Harry übrig.

Es trifft einfach immer die Falschen. Oder die Dummen? Die Liebenden? Hätte ich mich nicht _Ihm_ angeschlossen, wäre Angie nicht in dieses Kreuzfeuer geraten. Helen Potter hätte mich als Vater ihrer Enkelin akzeptiert anstatt mich, von dem sie wusste, dass ich das Dunkle Mal trage, fort zu schicken, und unsere Tochter müsste nun nicht bei völlig fremden Menschen aufwachsen, weil niemand wissen darf, dass sie _nicht_ Rabastans Kind ist – sondern meins…

Der Hass ist für einen Moment verflogen. Unsägliche Trauer verdrängt meinen lodernden Hass auf den Dunklen Lord, der uns manipulierte, als wir uns ihm anschlossen - und auf Elisabeth Habsbourg-Rookwood, Angies Mörderin, die Frau, die noch immer die komplette magische Gemeinde hintergeht. Für die meisten ist sie das Licht am Ende des Tunnels, Barty Crouchs rechte Hand, Heldin des Bürgerkriegs von 1978, in dem sie die Wogen zwischen Todessern und Auroren glättete. Für mich ist sie eine Mörderin, eine Todesserin, Kurtisane des Dunklen Lords, eine Verbrecherin, eine Heuchlerin, die mit falschen Karten spielt … aber wie soll man dem Rest der Welt begreiflich machen, dass diese Lichtgestalt das genaue Gegenteil von dem ist, wofür man sie hält? Außerhalb des Todesserkreises weiß ja kaum jemand, wer tatsächlich den Avada Kedavra auf Angie losgelassen hat.

Wie die wenigen, die um die wirkliche Beziehung zwischen ihr und mir wissen, hatte ich eher erwartet, dass ich den Kopf verliere und irgendeine Dummheit begehe, anstatt hier mehr oder weniger ruhig an Angies Grab zu stehen. Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege… mein Vorhaben ist aus rationaler Sicht das Wahnsinnigste, was ich machen kann. Und doch ist es die einzige Chance… wenn ich sie nicht ergreife, wer dann?

Mir treten die Tränen in die Augen bei dem Gedanken, dass das Treffen mit meiner Tochter vor zwei Stunden wirklich das allerletzte Mal gewesen sein soll. Es kommt mir so unwirklich vor, genau wie die Aussicht, dass ich in einigen Tagen nicht mehr am Leben sein werde. Und Letzteres ist so sicher wie das Amen des Priesters, der nun seine Predigt beendet. Die Möglichkeit, dass ich das Bevorstehende überleben werde, ist gleich null. Minerva wird sich um Raven kümmern, das hat sie mir versprochen, also kein Grund zur Sorge. Trotzdem, jeder Vater würde sich an meiner Stelle sorgen, wenn er seine zehn Monate alte Tochter im Stich lassen muss. Es bricht mir das Herz…

Doch der Plan ist gefasst. Wenn er aufgeht, dann ist die magische Gemeinschaft der Erlösung schon ein ganzes Stück näher.

Der Erlösung von Lord Voldemort. Ja, ich nenne ihn beim Namen, wenn ich für einen Moment genug Kraft habe, um seinen Sturz vor meinem geistigen Auge zu sehen. Er hat sein Geheimnis gut versteckt. Seine Angst und seine Maßnahmen gegen den Tod. Er weiß nichts von Liebe, kann sie nicht sehen, nicht fühlen. Dafür hat er sich schon zu sehr zerstört. Und wenn von seinen sieben Seelenteilen nur noch eines übrig ist, dann…

Ich sollte noch nicht daran denken, was dann ist. Ich werde es nicht erleben. Es wird schwer genug, den nächsten Teil zu finden. Und wenn ich ihn habe, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis ich Angie folgen muss… durch irgendeine Absicherung, durch Bellatrix oder einen anderen treuen Diener des Dunklen Lords, der meinen Verrat bemerken wird… Doch es gibt eben Situationen, in denen man sich entscheiden muss. Und wenn die Wahl lautet: Ich lebendig, alle Chancen ignorierend, die Welt am Abgrund und meine Tochter, mein ein und alles, in dauernder Gefahr, oder ich tot, der Dunkle Lord vor seinem Sturz und mein kleiner Rabe in Sicherheit, dann ist die Entscheidung wohl klar.

Ich nehme eine Rose und gebe ihr einen Kuss, bevor sie sanft auf Angies Sarg landet. Es ist kein langer Abschied. In ein paar Tagen werde ich sie wieder sehen, da bin ich mir sicher.

„Ich tue es für dich", murmele ich. „Für euch. Ich vergesse unseren Pakt nicht."

Mit diesen Worten wende ich mich ab, innerlich betend: Dass alles gut geht. Dass Minerva sich gut um meine kleine Raven kümmert. Dass Sirius, Andromeda, ihr Mann und ihre Tochter, die Potters, die Longbottoms den Krieg unbeschadet überleben. Dass Voldemort wieder sterblich sein wird, wenn der Plan ausgeführt ist.

Der Hoffnungstupfen in diesem düsteren Gemälde aus Angst und Schrecken wird heller. In meinem Kopf höre ich Angies Stimme, die mir sagt, dass ich das richtige tue und die alle Zweifel beiseite fegt. Ich habe sowohl Raven als auch Sirius vor Augen, die mir zu verstehen geben, dass ich das tue, was nötig ist, obwohl sie beide unmöglich von den Horkruxen wissen können. Ich sehe Voldemort vor mir, wie er endgültig dem Tod in die Arme fällt, mit seiner verstümmelten Seele und ohne je die Wärme eines liebenden Herzens erfahren zu haben.

Die Würfel sind gefallen. Es ist mein Hass auf den Dunklen Lord und seine treuen Anhänger, die Großbritannien terrorisieren, mein Wissen um seine Wege zur Unsterblichkeit und meine Liebe zu Angie und Raven, die mich schließlich dazu bringen, meinem Schicksal mit erhobenem Kopf entgegen zu gehen.

Ja, ich werde mein Leben verlieren bei dem Versuch, gegen _Ihn_ zu kämpfen. Und wenn ich damit etwas erreichen kann, dann ist es mir das wert. Da meldet sich mein Sternzeichen, dessen hellster Stern mein Namenspate ist.

Oder Angies Gryffindorherz, das in meiner Brust weiterschlägt.

---

**A/N: **So, das war der erste Teil, ich hoffe, man blick halbwegs durch. Freue mich weiterhin über Reviews :)

Im nächsten Kapitel: Wir machen einen Sprung in die Vergangenheit, lernen Angie persönlich kennen und haben einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit den Lestrange-Brüdern.


	2. 02: Raven

**Disclaimer: **Wie gehabt, alles der J.K. Rowling ihrs. außer Angie, Raven und Elisabeth. Und ich habe mir erlaubt, im St. Mungo Hospital eine Kinderstation einzurichten.

**A/N:** Wie gesagt, dieses Kapitel spielt ein Stückchen weiter in der Vergangenheit ;) Viel Spaß.

**02. Raven**

_And I was drifting away  
Like a drop in the ocean  
And now I've realized that  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
As when I saw heaven's skies  
In your eyes_

_Michelle Branch – Drop in the Ocean_

**23.11.1981, Angela Potters Dachwohnung, London**

_Über uns funkeln die Sterne in einem klaren, samtigen Nachthimmel, auf dem Geländer des Balkons der Dachterrasse glitzert eine dünne Schneeschicht._

_Angie und ich spüren die Kälte dank eines Heizzaubers, einem Haufen Wolldecken, unseren dicken Mänteln und unserer Körperwärme nicht, wir genießen einfach nur die traute Zweisamkeit, die uns in den letzten neun Monaten so oft verwehrt geblieben ist. Und jetzt, wo ich in ihre warmen braunen Augen schaue, in denen sich die Sterne spiegeln, spüre ich wieder einmal, wie sehr ich sie vermisst habe. _

_Es grenzt an ein kleines Wunder, dass wir es nach so langer Zeit tatsächlich geschafft haben, noch einmal einen schönen Abend miteinander zu verbringen. _

_Mehr als ein Jahr lang müssen wir unsere Beziehung nun schon geheim halten. Um das Risiko für uns beide – besser gesagt, für uns drei – und unsere Familien nicht noch mehr zu vergrößern…_

_Ich erinnere mich noch genau, als ich sie, die sie für mich damals die heimlich verehrte, aber unerreichbare Jahrgangskameradin war, letzten September in der Winkelgasse beinahe umrannte. Erst als ich mich entschuldigte, fielen mir ihre roten, verweinten Augen auf… und mein erster Gedanke war, ob Rabastan Lestrange, damals mein bester und ihr fester Freund, Schuld an ihren Tränen hatte. Richtig gedacht, wie sich wenig später herausstellte. So klischeehaft es klingt – ich wäre in diesem Moment bereit gewesen, meinen besten Freund wegen einer Frau zu schlagen. Angela Potter gehört zu den stolzesten Menschen, die ich kenne – natürlich hatte sie es sich nicht gefallen lassen, von ihrem Freund mit einer Kollegin betrogen zu werden – es war für sie kein Vertrauensbruch sondern eine persönliche Beleidigung. _

_Hatte sie jedoch vor Rabastan noch ihr Gesicht gewahrt, als sie ihm dies erklärte, so verlor sie es vor mir. Und während sie sich an meiner Schulter ausweinte, ich mich fragte, ob es wirklich wegen ihrer Trennung war und ich mit dem Gedanken spielte, ihr endlich zu sagen, was ich wirklich für sie empfand, nahm sie mir diese Aufgabe ab. Man kann sich meinen nicht gerade intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen, als ich begriff, dass ich nicht der einzige war, der sich, auf der Flucht vor den eigenen Gefühlen für jemanden, den die Familie niemals akzeptieren würde, immer wieder in Affären gestürzt hatte, und mein Bedauern – ohne unseren verdammten Stolz hätten wir diesen Schritt schon vor Jahren gehen können… _

_Beides wurde jedoch noch in jener Nacht durch so viele Worte, Küsse und Empfindungen gutgemacht, dass wir das Gefühl hatten, zusammen bis zum Ende jeder Ewigkeit gehen zu können. _

_Es waren zwar keine Ewigkeiten sondern nur fünf Monate, und diese in aller Heimlichkeit in Angies Dachwohnung in Muggellondon, aber es war eine wunderbare Zeit. Zu meiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung sagte sie kein Wort zu dem Dunklen Mal auf meinem Unterarm. Es war wohl keine Überraschung für sie, wusste sie doch um die gleiche Kennzeichnung bei Rabastan – und um meine Zweifel gegen die Ideale des Dunklen Lords._

_Und im März dann schließlich ihr vorsichtiges Herausrücken mit der Erklärung, warum sie in den letzten Wochen so seltsam und reserviert gewesen war: „Regulus, ich… ich bin schwanger." Nach dem kurzen Schock war die Freude so überwältigend, dass ich in diesem Moment sicher war, in meinem Leben nie wieder etwas zu fürchten – außer dem Gedanken, dass Angie und unserem Kind etwas zustoßen könnte. _

_Das einzige, was unser Glück trübte, war der immer mehr ausschreitende Krieg, die Angst die überall vorherrschte, die Unsicherheit, wem man vertrauen konnte und wem nicht. _

_Angie klärte ihre Familie nicht über den Vater ihres Kindes auf, ließ sie alle ihren eigenen Spekulationen nachhängen, um alle Beteiligten nicht zu gefährden und gab auch dem stetigen Drängen ihrer Mutter nicht nach. Schließlich nahmen sie es einfach hin, sorgten aber dafür, dass Angie ständig in der Obhut der Potters war, weshalb wir uns während der Schwangerschaft kaum sehen konnten. _

_Eigentlich ist es ein trauriger Gedanke, die Aussicht, dass die Großmutter meines Kindes wahrscheinlich jemand ganz anderen in ihrem Enkelkind sieht… andererseits ist es so typisch für Angie, das Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was ihre Familie von ihr verlangt. _

_Neun Monate ist es jetzt her, seit sie es mir gesagt hat. Und der Gedanke, dass es gar nicht mehr lange dauert, bis wie Eltern werden, bringt anscheinend einen verträumten Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht. _

_Angie lacht leise. „Woran denkst du?"_

_Ich schüttle bloß den Kopf und taste unter der Wolldecke nach ihrem Bauch und schaue sie versonnen an. Sie lächelt. „Was hältst du von Shila?"_

„_Hm?"_

„_Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, was hältst du von dem Namen Shila?"_

_Ich überlege kurz. „Ja, der Name ist wirklich schön… Und wenn es ein Junge wird?"_

_Sie grinst über das ganze Gesicht. „Daran zweifle ich irgendwie. Guck nicht so, ich hab nun mal das Gefühl, dass es eine kleine Lady wird", fügt sie mit Blick auf meine gehobenen Augenbrauen hinzu. „Wenn es nicht so ist, nehme ich alles zurück."_

_Bevor ich etwas entgegnen kann, fängt sie meine Lippen mit ihren auf. Ihre Lippen sind kühl von der frostigen Nachtluft, und trotzdem strahlt sie so viel Wärme aus…_

„_Raven", murmele ich, als wir uns voneinander lösen._

„_Hm?"_

„_Als Zweitnamen, was hältst du von Raven?"_

„_Finde ich – oh!" Sie zuckt keuchend zusammen, ihre Stirn liegt in Falten. _

„_Was ist-"_

„_Regulus, ich glaube es geht los…"_

_Es ist ungesund, mit schwangeren Frauen oder kleinen Kindern zu apparieren. Das Flohnetzwerk ist nicht unbedingt angenehmer, aber zumindest gesünder. Wenige Minuten später sind wir in der Aufnahmestation des St. Mungo Hospitals, von wo wir in die Kinderstation geschickt werden. _

_Als ich Bellatrix bemerkte, ist es bereits zu spät – sie hat mich ebenfalls gesehen. Verdammt, muss sie ausgerechnet heute Nachtschicht haben? Mir graut es schon jetzt vor den Fragen, die sie mir früher oder später stellen wird… aber zunächst haben wichtigere Dinge Vorrang. _

_Als ausgebildete Hebamme und Heilerin nimmt meine Cousine die gespenstisch ruhige Angie ohne viele Worte in ihre Obhut und führt sie in einen anderen Raum – nicht ohne mir vorher einen rätselhaften Blick zuzuwerfen. _

_Alles, was ich jetzt tun kann, ist warten und hoffen, dass alles gut geht… Es ging so schnell… was, wenn irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist? Die Zeit zieht sich unerträglich in die Länge…_

_Irgendwann tauchen Helen und James Potter auf, Angies Mutter und Cousin. Glücklicherweise scheinen sie sich nicht zu fragen, was ich um diese Zeit bei Angie zu suchen hatte. Aber was soll's. Besser die beiden finden heraus, wer der Vater des Kindes ist, als Bellatrix. Es gibt – zumindest für mich – keinen Zweifel, dass sie eine der treuesten Diener des Dunklen Lords ist. Und der Dunkle Lord scheint mir schon seit einiger Zeit zu misstrauen – zu Recht. Wenn er herausfindet, dass ich ihn nicht mit der Hingabe unterstütze, die er von seinen Gefolgsleuten erwartet, ja sogar seine Ideale für falsch halte und insgeheim nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Teufelskreis suche, dann sind wir alle in Gefahr – Angie als Blutsverräterin, ich als untreuer Todesser und unser Kind als Ergebnis dieser Verbindung. Es gibt kein größeres Risiko für ein Kind als einen Blutsverräter als Elternteil – oder einen Todesser. Sollte Bellatrix herausfinden, dass in der Familie Potter ein Kind von einem Todesser auswächst, und sollte sich die Gesinnung des Dunklen Lords gegen mich richten, dann wird es das Todesurteil für unser Kleines sein… _

_Diese düsteren Gedanken lassen die Zeit nicht gerade schneller herumgehen._

_Dann, gegen ein Uhr, ist es vorbei. Bellatrix kommt mit einem Lächeln auf den Gang._

„_Sie sind beide gut durchgekommen", verkündet sie den Potters. „Mangels Kindsvater gratuliere ich einfach mal Ihnen, Mrs. Potter, sie sind Großmutter eines hübschen kleinen Mädchens geworden. Sie können beide zu ihr rein, wenn Sie möchten."_

_Natürlich möchten sie, da sind sie nicht die Einzigen... Aber ich werde mich hüten, das Misstrauen meiner Cousine auf mich zu ziehen, indem ich der nicht an mich gerichteten Aufforderung folge. Außerdem ist auf Angie Verlass: Wenig später steckt Bellatrix den Kopf durch die Tür und holt mich ‚auf Miss Potters ausdrücklichen Wunsch' dazu – wieder mit diesem seltsamen Blick…_

„_Darf ich vorstellen? Raven Potter", sagt sie leise, als wir das Zimmer betreten. ‚Raven', denke ich noch, ‚ich dachte, sie sollte Shila heißen…' Und dann sehe ich sie. _

_Für einen Moment kann ich kaum atmen. Ich bin fasziniert vom Anblick meiner Tochter. Seltsam, dieser erste klare Gedanke, den ich fassen kann: Kein Wunder, dass sie sie Raven genannt hat…_

_Ich habe noch nie ein neugeborenes Kind mit so vielen Haaren gesehen – und in dem Licht des Krankenzimmers wirken sie rabenschwarz. Die winzigen Finger klammern sich an die Tücher, in die die Kleine gewickelt ist. _

_Angie streicht ihr zärtlich über das Stupsnäschen. Sie wirkt erschöpft, aber überglücklich. Ihr dunkelbraunes zerzaustes Haar klebt an der Stirn und ihre Wangen sind gerötet. _

_Nur mit Mühe kann ich einen Seufzer unterdrücken. Wie kann man gleichzeitig so viel Glück und so große Angst empfinden? Ich liebe diese beiden Frauen, doch wie leicht könnte ihnen etwas zustoßen? Immerhin befindet sich eine potentielle Mörderin mit im Raum…_

_Angie sucht meinen Blick. Sie denkt dasselbe wie ich, das sagen ihre Augen eindeutig, doch sie verbirgt die Angst so gut, dass auf ihrem Gesicht nur das Glück übrig bleibt._

_Raven schließt die Augen. Sie wirkt so friedlich. Ihre Mutter küsst sie sanft auf die Stirn._

_In diesem Moment schwöre ich mir: Wer auch immer versucht, den beiden ein Haar zu krümmen, dem werde ich eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen._

**A/N:** Das war's auch schon wieder. Im nächsten Kapitel: Regulus trifft nach der Beerdigung auf Sirius. Eine nette kleine Unterhaltung unter Brüdern.


	3. 03: Bruderstern

**02. Bruderstern**

_Realities and dreams  
__Reality is not what it seems  
__It's not the way we want it it's just the way it gotta be  
__We've got love and hate  
__But we can't estimate  
__What's the right solution to kill the illusion of this world_

_And this is not the time to wonder  
__'Cause this is just a time to fear  
__Don't worry about the meaning don't worry 'bout the world  
__It's the question how to see clear_

_Fury in the Slaughterhouse – Time to wonder_

**29. September 1981, morgens, Friedhof von Godric's Hollow**

Bevor ich das Friedhofstor erreiche, werde ich von dem erschöpft wirkenden Schatten eines Mannes aufgehalten, der früher so übermütig durchs Leben schritt und in dessen Augen sich nun so große Sorgen widerspiegeln.

„Was machst du hier?"

Sirius. Also ist er doch in der Lage dazu über seinen Schatten zu springen und jemanden aus seiner Familie in der Öffentlichkeit anzusprechen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich froh darüber bin. Und wie immer verstecke ich es hinter einer ernsten bis spöttischen Miene.

„Ich wohne dem Begräbnis einer guten Freundin bei."

Was für eine Lüge! Es ist schon fast physischer Schmerz, Angie nur als ‚gute Freundin' zu bezeichnen. Aber das geht Sirius nichts an. Er _darf_ nicht davon erfahren!

„Und du?"

„Aus demselben Grund. Und als Stütze für James. Das hat ihn wirklich hart getroffen, auch noch die Letzte seiner Familie zu verlieren." Er blickt gedankenverloren in die Richtung seines besten Freundes.

James sieht übel aus. Unter seinen Augen zeichnen sich tiefe Ringe ab, er ist leichenblass und seine Brillengläser sind leicht beschlagen.

Doch er ist nicht der Einzige, der mitgenommen wirkt. Mein Bruder macht auf mich einen geradezu gebeutelten Eindruck – er ist abgemagert, seine Wangen sind hohl, und das einzige, was in seinem Gesicht lebendig scheint, sind seine sorgenvollen stahlgrauen Augen, den meinen so ähnlich – und denen von Raven.

Platzwechsel von Trauer und Hass – letzteres überwiegt wieder. Der Dunkle Lord ist Schuld an diesem Elend…

„Alles wird gut", wispere ich. Sirius blickt mich skeptisch an. „Für _Ihn_ oder für den vernünftig denkenden Teil der Welt?"

Innerlich kann ich nur seufzen. Ich wundere mich nicht, dass er mir nicht vertraut – er hält die ganze Familie für Anhänger Voldemorts und damit hat er ja in den meisten Fällen auch Recht. Nur weiß er es nicht genau, er vermutet es bloß, hat keinen Beweis außer Bellatrix. Dieses Misstrauen hat unser einst so gutes Verhältnis zueinander fast gänzlich zerstört, bis es kaum wieder aufgebaut werden konnte, egal wie sehr wir es versucht haben. Zwischen uns steht eine Wand.

„Für euch", antworte ich und seine Augenbrauen heben sich überrascht. „Was erwartest du?", füge ich in spöttischem Ton hinzu, „Dass du und Andromeda keine Spuren hinterlassen habt?"

Er verzieht wütend das Gesicht. „Bis jetzt sah es ja nicht aus, als würdest du uns folgen wollen. Wie auch, du warst viel zu lange unter dem Einfluss von Bella und Cissy."

Ich schließe kurz die Augen und atme tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen. „Hör endlich auf mit deinen Schwarz-Weiß-Malereien! Es ist nicht alles so wie es scheint."

„Was scheint denn deiner Meinung nach schwarzweiß?" Ich öffne überrascht die Augen bei Sirius sanft gestellter Frage (diesen Ton bin ich schließlich kaum von ihm gewöhnt) – er wirkt plötzlich etwas unsicher. Ist ihm etwa ein Licht aufgegangen? Wenn dem so ist, dann darf ich meine Chance nicht verspielen, ihn von der Lücke in der ohnehin schon zerbröckelnden Mauer des Ministeriums zu überzeugen.

„Elisabeth", wispere ich.

„Habsbourg?", kommt seine erstaunte Antwort.

„Habsbourg-Rookwood."

Auf mein Nicken schüttelt er entschieden den Kopf. „Das ist doch Unsinn! Sie ist Barty Crouchs rechte Hand, Millicent Bagnolds strahlende Vermittlerin aus dem Bürgerkrieg von 1978-"

„Sie ist nicht nur Crouchs rechte Hand, sondern auch die des Dunklen Lords", unterbreche ich ihn gereizt. „Und wie, denkst du, konnte sie so gut zwischen Auroren und Todessern vermitteln? Weil sie dazugehört. Sowohl zur einen als auch zur anderen Seite!"

„Das ist verrückt", erwidert Sirius und bemüht sich darum, seine Fassung zu bewahren. „Willst du etwa behaupten, dass sie auch…" Er braucht nicht mehr zu tun als zu den Gräbern hinüber zu nicken, vor denen immer noch die Trauergesellschaft steht.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa diesen Mist, dass der alte Rosier daran Schuld war, weil er Evans Tod nicht verkraftet hat", schnaube ich. „Frag Minerva, sie war die letzte, die mit Angie gesprochen hat, bevor… du weißt schon… Es war Elisabeth!"

Dieses Argument scheint meinen Bruder zumindest zum Nachdenken zu bringen. Er massiert angespannt seine Nasenwurzel – für mich ein seltsamer Anblick, den ich sonst nur von Rodolphus Lestrange gewöhnt bin.

Er muss mir glauben. Angie wusste es bereits, nach ihrem Tod haben mich nur Minerva und Remus angehört, und es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Elisabeth nicht die Wohltäterin ist, für die ein Großteil der magischen Gesellschaft sie hält. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben", hatte Minerva gemurmelt und Raven an sich gedrückt, als könne die Kleine diese schreckliche Wahrheit umwandeln.

Schön wär's…

„Wenn das stimmt", flüstert Sirius schließlich, „dann… dann braucht es nur einen Todesfluch und Voldemort hat freie Bahn auf den Ministerposten… eine Todesserin so nah an der Ministerin…" Er schaut mich an, als sähe er mich in einem ganz neuen Licht. Dann verdüstert sich sein Blick.

„Aber woher weißt du davon?"

Kann ich es wirklich riskieren, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? Bevor ich mir wirklich klar darüber werde, was ich tue, kremple ich den Ärmel meines linken Armes hoch und strecke denselbigen aus.

Mein Bruder zuckt zurück beim Anblick des hässlichen Mals auf meinem Unterarm. „Du… du… sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Er hat seine Stimme kaum noch unter Kontrolle.

„Psst, nicht so laut! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass nicht alles ist wie es scheint!" Schnell rolle ich den Ärmel wieder herunter. Seine Reaktion überrascht mich nicht. Was soll er auch sonst von mir denken, es war ja eigentlich klar, dass er diesen Anblick als Bestätigung seiner Befürchtungen ansieht…

„_Was_ bitte soll _hieran_ missverständlich sein", faucht Sirius aufgebracht.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich wäre hier, wenn ich diesen Wahnsinn immer noch unterstützen würde?", zische ich zurück.

„Was weiß ich, warum du hier bist, Regulus, ich hab keine Ahnung, was in dem Kopf eines Todessers vorgeht!"

„Oh, bei Bellatrix scheinst du es aber gewusst zu haben", rutscht es mir heraus, bevor ich es verhindern kann.

Mein Bruder starrt mich an, als hätte ich ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. „Wie bitte?"

„Ja, ich weiß es, Sirius. Und wenn du _versuchen_ kannst, eine Todesserin aus diesem Teufelskreis herauszuholen, wer sagt dir dann, dass ich es nicht _schaffen_ kann, herauszukommen? Aber glaub was du willst…" Meine Stimme zittert unkontrollierbar. Er ist mein Bruder, verdammt… wenn er mir nicht glaubt, wer dann?

Es muss das erste Mal seit fünf Jahren sein, dass wir einander wirklich offen in die Augen schauen. Er schaut in ein stilles Flehen meinerseits, ich blicke in halb enttäuschte, halb unsichere stahlgraue Augen.

Und dann tut er etwas, das ich niemals erwartet hätte – nicht von ihm, nicht hier, nicht in dieser Situation: Er nimmt mich in die Arme. Nach dem ersten Erstaunen erwidere ich diese Geste.

„Was ist mit dieser Welt los, dass man niemandem mehr vertrauen kann?", murmelt er.

Ich blinzle etwas Feuchtes aus meinen Augen. Schon wieder eine schreckliche Erkenntnis: Sirius wird mir nicht mehr vertrauen. Diese Umarmung ist nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass er mich trotz allem noch als seinen Bruder ansieht. Aber die Zeiten, in denen er mir wirklich sein Vertrauen schenkte, sind vorbei. Dafür ist die Unsicherheit über das, was ich als Todesser getan haben könnte, zu groß, selbst wenn er mir glaubt, dass ich die Seiten gewechselt habe – worauf allerdings nichts hindeutet.

Nicht, dass es jetzt noch eine große Rolle spielt. Aber der Gedanke, bald das Zeitliche zu segnen, ohne dass mein Bruder dieses falsche Bild von mir endgültig loswird, ist zweifellos kein schöner.

Ich spüre, dass es Zeit wird zu gehen. Je eher ich meinen Plan ausführe, desto besser. Und ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass Sirius dabei sein wird, wenn der Sturz des Dunklen Lords näher rückt. Bis dahin kann ich nur darauf hoffen, dass er weitere Menschen von der Schuld Elisabeths und den anderen Wölfen im Schafspelz überzeugt, die das Ministerium von innen zu Fall bringen.

Von wo auch immer ich die Möglichkeit dazu haben werde.

„Pass auf dich auf Sirius", murmele ich, während ich mich von ihm löse. „Und viel Glück. Du wirst es brauchen."

„Du auch", sagt er leise. „Alles wird gut…"

Mein letztes Lächeln an ihn verschwimmt auf meinen Zügen, als ich mich endgültig umdrehe.

Das war's also. Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr tun, als meinem Bruder in Gedanken alles Gute zu wünschen. Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen. Nicht in diesem Leben. Vielleicht, irgendwann, in einer anderen Welt… Ich weiß nichts darüber, habe mir nie Gedanken gemacht, aber jetzt, wo ich so kurz davor stehe, bin ich mir sicher, dass es nach dem Tod noch nicht zu Ende sein wird.

Neben Trauer, Hass und Sorge spüre ich nun auch das Gefühl, das ich schon viel früher erwartet habe: Angst um mein eigenes Leben. Nun steht nichts mehr zwischen mir und meiner Aufgabe, nichts als ein kurzer Aufenthalt in meinem Elternhaus, nichts als meine eigene Angst, mein Wissen um die Wichtigkeit der Horkruxe und meine Hoffnung.

Im Gegensatz zu vorhin brauche ich nun ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und Gedanken, die ausschließlich bei Angie und bei meiner Tochter sind, um die Schultern zu straffen und mein Schicksal mit Überzeugung zu umarmen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Friedhofstor von Godric's Hollow und die Trauergesellschaft appariere ich und komme leicht schwindelnd vor Grimmauldplace Nummer 12 an.

---

**A/N:** Das wars schon wieder, ich hoffe, dass Regulus' Gefühle halbwegs rüber gekommen sind, das hat mir bei diesem Kapitel ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht…

Beim nächsten Mal sind wir wieder in der Vergangenheit: Minerva trifft zum ersten Mal auf ihr Patenkind und Rodolphus Lestrange ahnt Böses…


	4. 04: Minerva

**04. Minerva**

„Love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under pressure."

Queen – Under Pressure

**24.12.1981, Angela Potters Dachwohnung, London**

_Ich sehe dem Nachmittag noch immer mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen._

_Raven ist in dem einen Monat, den sie jetzt alt ist, schon ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Das und die schmerzliche Erkenntnis, wie wenig ich davon mitbekommen durfte, trafen mich wie ein Blitzschlag, als ich vor einer Stunde in Angies Wohnung ankam. _

_Die Potters haben die beiden nach Ravens Geburt kaum aus ihrer Obhut gelassen, Angie hatte so ihre Probleme, diesen Nachmittag zu arrangieren. Umso glücklicher sind wir drei, uns endlich nochmal zu sehen. Ich nehme mir mal die Freiheit zu behaupten, dass unsere Tochter auch glücklich ist, oder zumindest zufrieden. Das schließe ich daraus, dass sie keinen Mucks von sich gibt und einen ziemlich entspannten Eindruck macht, als sie von meinem Arm aus das Schneetreiben draußen beobachtet._

_Trotzdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee von Angie war, denn sie hat einen weiteren Gast angekündigt, jemand, den sie bitten möchte, den Patenpart für unser Kind zu übernehmen. An sich ist das angesichts der momentanen Situation draußen gar nicht schlecht gedacht – aber sie verschweigt immer noch fleißig ihrer Familie, wer Ravens Vater ist. Außer uns dreien weiß es niemand. Es stellt ein stetig wachsendes Risiko dar, jemanden in dieses Geheimnis einzuweihen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wer diese Person sein sollte._

„_Mach dir keine Sorgen." Ich scheine meine Gedanken im Gesicht geschrieben zu haben, oder Angie spürt meine Unsicherheit. Sie legt von hinten ihre Arme um mich._

„_Ich vertraue ihr mehr als meiner Mutter. Und sollte uns etwas passieren, ist es besser, einen Ansprechpartner zu haben, dem wir vertrauen können."_

_Ich kann nur mit einem Nicken antworten und spüre, wie sie ihre Stirn an meiner Schulter anlehnt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen", wispert sie noch einmal._

_Es klingelt. Wir tauschen einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie in den Flur verschwindet._

_Ich seufze und richte den Blick wieder auf meine kleine Tochter, die sich jetzt umdreht und zu mir hoch schaut. Ihre Augen sind noch dunkel und liegen unter leicht schweren Augenlidern. Die hat sie von mir. Ihr Haar, ungewöhnlich üppig für ihr Alter, hat sie dagegen eindeutig von ihrer Mutter. Dicht, strubbelig und nicht dunkel genug, um es als schwarz zu bezeichnen. „Tja, Süße, ich bin mal gespannt, wen deine Mum hierher beordert hat…" Als Antwort greift meine Tochter nach meiner Nase._

_Aus dem Flur dringen Stimmen zu mir durch. „… viel los. Dass die sich kurz vor Weihnachten noch so in den Flohverkehr stürzen…"_

_Die Stimme kommt mir sehr bekannt vor, ich hatte sie sieben Jahre lang fast jeden Tag zu hören bekommen… Das kann nicht Angies Ernst sein!_

„_Also, wo sind denn die beiden?"_

_Kein Zweifel, das ist die Stimme von…_

_Die Tür öffnet sich und Minerva McGonagall tritt hinter ihrer jüngsten Nichte ins Wohnzimmer. _

_Für einen Moment blicken wir uns wortlos an und ich erwarte schon ein mittleres Donnerwetter – doch meine ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin verzieht ihren schmalen Mund zu einem Lächeln. _

„_Wusste ich's doch!"_

_Angie und ich starren sie einigermaßen perplex an._

_Minerva, noch immer lächelnd, schüttelt den Kopf. „Dass es deiner Mutter noch nicht aufgegangen ist, wundert mich eigentlich nicht", meint sie zu Angie. „Aber James hätte es wirklich auffallen können, dass da eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit ist."_

_Sie kommt auf uns zu, gibt Raven einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelt mich aufmunternd an. „Guck nicht, als würdest du rosa Hippogreifen tanzen sehen, ich beiße nicht."_

_Nicht mehr, denke ich leicht verwirrt. Ist sie einfach netter zu Leuten, die sie nicht mehr unterrichtet, oder liegt es daran, dass ich der Vater des kleinen Mädchens vor ihr bin?_

„_Ähm", meldet sich Angie schließlich. „Also… ach, setzt euch einfach." Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs erscheinen drei Teetassen und ein Babyfläschchen auf dem Tisch._

_Ein großer Teil der Anspannung scheint von ihr abgefallen zu sein, als sie sich, ihrer Tante gegenüber, auf dem Sofa niederlässt und sich eine ihrer zerzausten dunklen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn streicht. Ich geselle mich dazu, Raven streckt ihre Ärmchen aus und lässt einen Platzwechsel zu ihrer Mutter über sich ergehen. _

„_Nun… um zu dem Hauptgrund zu kommen, warum du mich herbestellt hast", nimmt Minerva das Gespräch wieder auf. „Warum willst du ausgerechnet mich als ihre Patentante?"_

„_Weil ich dir vertraue", antwortet Angie. „Außerdem wirst du nicht so schnell mit uns in Verbindung gebracht und – verzeih, wenn ich das so sage – du bist momentan etwas sicherer als die meisten von denen, die du vorgeschlagen hast."_

_Sie brauch es gar nicht ausführlicher zu erklären, uns allen ist klar, was sie damit meint: Minerva ist in Hogwarts tatsächlich geschützter als Lily, Sirius oder Andromeda – unsere Ausweichkandidaten. _

_Doch gleichzeitig fällt mir auch die Problematik auf, die ein Pate in Hogwarts mit sich bringt. Minerva spricht sie denn auch sofort aus._

„_Schön und gut – aber im Ernstfall kann ich mich in der Schule nicht um sie kümmern. Das ist im Schloss so gut wie unmöglich. Und-"_

„_Es ist ja auch wie du sagst: Im Ernstfall." Angie seufzt. „Wir leben zwar beide nicht gerade ungefährlich, aber…"_

„… _das heißt ja nicht, dass wir sofort tot umfallen", beende ich den Satz undiplomatisch und ein wenig ruppig. Unsere alte Verwandlungslehrerin redet ja beinahe, als lägen wir schon unter der Erde! Natürlich ist unser Leben momentan mit einer ständigen Gefahrenzone zu vergleichen, darüber mache ich mir gar keine Illusionen. Aber das heißt doch nicht gleich, dass wir leichtsinnig mit unserem Leben umgehen – erst recht nicht jetzt, wo wir für unsere Tochter stark sein müssen. _

_Minerva scheint zu bemerken, dass sie da in ein Fettnäpfchen meinerseits gestolpert ist. „Das will ich doch auch hoffen. Die Kleine braucht ihre Eltern schließlich." Angie und ich tauschen einen Blick aus und in unseren Köpfen geht dasselbe vor: Eltern ist gut – derzeit stellen beide Eltern eher ein Risiko für das Kind dar - sie als Spross einer Familie, die der Dunkle Lord am liebsten komplett ein paar Meter unter der Erde sehen wurde und ich als einer seiner ‚treuen' Diener…_

„_Aber für den Fall, dass euch etwas passieren sollte, werde ich mich natürlich um sie kümmern, da lasse ich mir schon was einfallen. Hoffen wir einfach, dass es gar nicht dazu kommen muss", fügt sie hinzu._

„_Danke", sage ich leise und ärgere mich mal wieder darüber, solche Dinge nicht überzeugender ausdrücken zu können. „Das bedeutet uns wirklich sehr viel…", setzt Angie etwas viel versprechender an._

_Minerva tut es mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Lasst gut sein. Was mir persönlich etwas wichtiger ist-" Sie richtet sie nun direkt an mich. „Regulus – entschuldige, dass ich so direkt frage, aber… bist du ein Todesser?"_

_Ich schließe kurz die Augen und atme tief durch, obwohl ich mit dieser Frage gerechnet habe. Seltsam, dass sie noch nicht früher aufgekommen ist. „Ich kann wohl nicht sagen, ich sei keiner mehr", antworte ich schließlich mit fester Stimme. „Ich trage das Dunkle Mal und der Dunkle Lord zählt mich zu seinen Dienern. Ich glaube, wenn ich sage, mit dem Körper ja, aber mit dem Herzen und dem Kopf nicht, dann trifft es die Wahrheit noch am besten."_

_Raven greift nach der Robe ihrer Mutter und wird dabei von deren Tante beobachtet, die sich auf die Unterlippe beißt und kaum merklich nickt. _

_Angie hat mir von Albus Dumbledores Organisation gegen den Dunklen Lord erzählt, dem Orden des Phönix. Minerva ist dabei, Frank ist dabei, Alice, Lily, James, und auch Sirius. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er den ganzen Orden gegen unsere Familie aufgehetzt und jede Menge Anschuldigungen gegen uns losgelassen hätte. In diesem Sinne bin ich doch etwas überrascht, dass Minerva von meiner Antwort so getroffen scheint. _

_Oder sie kann sich schlichtweg nicht vorstellen, dass ihr ‚kleiner Engel' ihr Herz tatsächlich an einen Todesser verschenkt hat._

_Schließlich sucht ihr Blick doch den meinen, sie nickt erkennbarer. „Also gut…"_

„_Es wär allerdings vielleicht besser, wenn du das nicht von den Dächern pfeifst", füge ich hinzu._

_Aus irgendeinem Grund grinst Angie bei diesen Worten. Wahrscheinlich über meinen Hang zum Misstrauen, auch wenn vor uns eine der verschwiegensten Personen sitzt, die man sich denken kann. _

„_Selbstverständlich", entgegnet Minerva und schafft es tatsächlich, ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu bringen. _

_Sie erhebt sich, wir ebenfalls. Wieder kommt sie auf uns zu, diesmal umarmt sie uns drei. „Passt auf euch auf", flüstert sie. „Ich will eigentlich nicht frühzeitig Verantwortung für die Kleine übernehmen." Dreifaches Lächeln folgt, nur besagte Kleine schaut ein wenig verblüfft zwischen uns hin und her._

„_Das meine ich ernst", meint Minerva (und nichts anderes sagt ihre Miene) zu ihrer Nichte gewandt. „Der Schutz ist weg, das weißt du."_

_Angie nickt und wenige Augenblicke später ist ihre Tante verschwunden. Draußen sind schon lange die Straßenlampen angegangen._

„_Von was für einem Schutz hat sie denn gesprochen?", frage ich, als Angie unsere Tochter in ihr Bettchen legt. _

„_Von einem nicht mehr existenten." Sie drückt Raven einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dreht sich zu mir um und zieht mich aus dem Kinderzimmer. „Leider. Sonst wäre diese ganze Aktion überflüssig…"_

_Sie legt ihre Arme um meinen Hals, meine Hände gleiten automatisch zu ihren Hüften, um sie näher zu ziehen. Ein Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen, als sie die meinen treffen, während meine Hände von ihren Hüften nach oben wandern, bis sie an ihren Wangen angekommen sind. Erst dann öffne ich die Augen, um sie anzuschauen._

_Für mich bleibt sie eine der schönsten Frauen, die ich kenne, selbst in ihrem erschöpften Zustand. Ihr zerzaustes dunkelbraunes Haar fällt ihr in die Stirn, auf ihrer langen schnabelartigen Nase zeichnen sich ein paar wenige Sommersprossen von der vom Sommer gebräunten Haut ab, unter den warmen, haselnussbraunen Augen liegen dunkle Schatten. _

_Wie so oft ertrinke ich in diesen Augen…_

_Nach einem weiteren Monat, in dem ich meine Tochter ein wenig öfter sehen und mich endlich ein wenig von den Lestranges distanzieren konnte, zitiert mich Rodolphus zu sich._

_Er war in letzter Zeit außergewöhnlich gereizt gewesen, nach dem Ärger, den er wegen Evan Rosier mit Adrienne Wilkes hatte – und mit Bellatrix schien er auch schon bessere Zeiten durchlebt zu haben. Was man allein schon daran sieht, dass sie nach dem letzten Streit verschwunden ist. Ich kann mir eigentlich schon denken, was er von mir will. Aber was soll ich ihm schon sagen? ‚Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht genau, wo meine Cousine ist, aber wenn du meine Vermutung hören willst: Ich denke, sie steckt bei meinem Bruder.' Das würde mir auf Anhieb einfallen. Aber das Risiko, dass Rodolphus alle beide um ihren Verstand foltert, ist mir zu hoch, um versuchshalber diese Antwort zu geben._

_Jegliche Bedenken dieser Art sind allerdings umsonst, Rodolphus hat einen anderen Grund, um ein Gespräch mit mir führen zu wollen._

„_Stimmt es, was Augustus Rookwood mir gezwitschert hat?"_

„_Was zwitschert er denn", gebe ich fast schon provozierend zurück._

_Rod beugt sich zu mir vor. „Er meint, du hättest dich gewissen Leuten gegenüber etwas… abfällig über unseren Herrn geäußert."_

_Stirnrunzeln meinerseits. „Abfällig?"_

„_Ich zitiere: ‚Es ergibt keinen Sinn, der Dunkle Lord widerspricht sich, wenn er auch Reinblüter ermorden lässt. Er-'"_

_Ich gebe ein spöttisches Lachen von mir. „Das nennst du abfällig? Das war eine kleine Kritik, die völlig der Wahrheit entsprach."_

_Rodolphus starrt mich zornfunkelnd an. „Eine kleine und vor allem lügnerische Kritik, die unseren Feinden in die Hände spielt! Warum verbreitest du so einen Unsinn?"_

„_Woher hast du das überhaupt? Es macht sich doch nicht allen Ernstes jemand die Mühe, jedes Wort, das einer von uns sagt, mitzuschreiben", erwidere ich._

„_Das tut nichts zur Sache." Er steht auf und geht zum Fenster. „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du deine Worte tatsächlich für wahr hältst."_

„_Wäre ja auch schwachsinnig, wenn ich so etwas von mir geben würde, ohne es so zu meinen. Um meine liebe Cousine zu zitieren." Ich lehne mich zurück._

_Rodolphus dreht sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen zu mir um. „Sprich nicht von Bellatrix!"_

„_Warum denn nicht? Sie denkt ähnlich. Oder was denkst du, warum sie weggelaufen ist?", fauche ich zurück. „Wenn es beispielsweise um unsere Familie ginge, würde sie nicht über Leichen gehen, selbst wenn Er es befehlen würde."_

_Für einen Moment sieht er aus, als würde er gleich auf mich losgehen. „Du redest Unsinn. Sie würde sich NIE! Hörst du, nie gegen unseren Herrn stellen."_

_Ich zucke ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Das habe ich ja auch nicht gesagt. Und das ist wohl auch kaum der Grund, warum du mich herbestellt hast." In diesem Moment bin ich meiner Mutter wirklich dankbar dafür, dass sie uns schon als Kind eingebläut hat, unsere Emotionen so selten wir möglich auf dem Gesicht zu offenbaren. Vorteilhaft wäre es jedenfalls nicht, wenn Rodolphus meine innere Aufgewühltheit bemerken würde, denn ich bin keinesfalls so ruhig wie ich mich gebe._

_Er nimmt wieder Platz. „Regulus… ich kenne dich schon ziemlich lange", beginnt er mit unangenehm selbstsicherer Stimme und sucht meinen Blick. Kunstpause, bevor er mit der Tür ins Haus fällt. „Du beginnst doch nicht etwa, unseren Herrn in Frage zu stellen, oder?"_

„_Wie könnte ich", antworte ich automatisch. Bloß nicht den Eindruck erwecken, ich würde die Unwahrheit erzählen… „Bringt dich eine winzige Kritik etwa schon dazu, an meiner Treue zu zweifeln?"_

„_Damit fängt alles an. Aus einer kleinen Kritik, wahrscheinlich von Narren wie Albus Dumbledore übernommen, werden unsinnige Zweifel, die das ganze System vergiften." Sein Blick nagelt mich geradezu fest._

_Mein Herz klopft, als wolle es zum Hals hinaus, dagegen ist die einzige Regung auf meinem Gesicht eine hochgezogene Augenbraue._

„_Ich warne dich, Regulus." Rodolphus Stimme ist ganz leise und berührt meine Haut wie feine und doch gefährlich spitze Nadeln, sein Gesicht ist ernst. „Solltest du an unserem Herrn zweifeln oder ihn sogar betrügen… dann weißt du, was mit dir passiert."_

_Oh Salazar, ich weiß es nur zu gut. Ich verlasse Rodolphus' Arbeitszimmer mit starrer Miene und werde das bohrende Gefühl nicht los, dass Minerva ihren Part als Patin wohl oder übel bald ausüben werden muss._

_Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn wir hier alle lebend rauskämen!_

**A/N: **Hui, ist das lang geworden… Naja, ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

Nächstes mal: Regulus macht einen letzten Zwischenstop zu Hause, bevor es richtig losgeht…


	5. 05: Aufbruch

**05. Aufbruch**

_I want them to know it's me  
__It's on my head  
__I'll point the finger at me  
__It's on my head  
__Give it all to you  
__Then I'll be closer  
__Smiling with the mouth of the ocean  
__And I'll wave to you with the arms of the mountain  
__I'll see you_

_Faith No More – Ashes to Ashes_

**29. September 1981, mittags, Grimmauld Place 12**

Seltsam, wie ruhig ich werde, als ich die Tür zum Haus meiner Väter hinter mir zuziehe.

Keine Spur allerdings von _Zuhause ist es doch am Schönsten_: Die schrille Stimme meiner Mutter schallt bis in die Eingangshalle und ich werde – kaum überrascht, nach 20 Jahren gewöhnt man sich an den Anblick – Zeuge davon, wie Kreacher achtkantig aus dem Salon fliegt.

„…undankbare, dämliche Flohschleuder! Geh dir die Hände bügeln, bis du weißt, wie du diesen Wandteppich zu behandeln hast! Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen!"

Wie kann dieser komische Kauz meine Mutter bei dieser Behandlung bloß so abgöttisch verehren? Darüber haben Sirius und ich uns schon oft den Kopf zerbrochen; wir sind immer zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er eine Masochistische Ader haben muss, wenn er nach solchen Worten und Taten immer noch nichts dringlicher tun will, als seiner Herrin die Schuhe zu küssen…

Heute jedoch scheint er genauso erbost zu sein, wie jedes halbwegs normale Wesen es an seiner Stelle wäre. Er murmelt zwar pflichtschuldigst etwas von wegen „…wie die Herrin befiehlt…", schaut dabei jedoch äußerst miesepetrig drein.

Dann bemerkt er mich, kommt auf mich zu und will mir den Umhang abnehmen.

„Danke, Kreacher, aber ich bleibe nicht lange."

Der Hauself macht eine kleine Verbeugung und zieht sich in die Küche zurück. Ich höre eine Tür klappern und etwas Schweres auf dem Boden aufkommen. Och nein, er wird doch nicht wirklich…

Doch, genau das hat er vor. Seufzer von mir und erneutes Unverständnis für meine Mutter. Wie kann sie ein Wesen, das dermaßen an ihr hängt, nur immer wieder so vor den Kopf stoßen? Kein Wunder, dass es selbst ihm irgendwann zu viel wird.

Mit ein paar Schritten bin ich an der Küchentür. „Du musst dir nicht die Hände bügeln, Kreacher." Nicht, wenn es bloß wieder darum geht, dass er es gewagt hat, die Brandlöcher von Andromeda, Sirius und den anderen Verstoßenen beim Saubermachen des Wandteppichs mit unserem Stammbaum nicht nachzuzündeln – jeder normale Mensch würde sich über die verringerte Brandgefahr im Haus freuen, aber wer ist in _diesem_ Haus schon noch normal? Meine Mutter jedenfalls nicht.

„Aber die Herrin hat gesagt-"

„Das ist ein Befehl. Pack das Bügeleisen wieder weg."

Sehe ich da ein kleines Lächeln, als er mit einer erneuten Verbeugung und einem leisen „Danke, Herr" das schwere Eisen wieder in den Schrank hievt? Er hat sich schon immer über gesundheitsfördernde Befehle von uns Kindern gefreut, auch wenn er sie relativ selten erhielt. Und diesmal ist mein Grund dafür nicht uneigennützig – so egoistisch es klingen mag, aber ich brauche Kreacher noch.

Während ich versuche, die wieder aufkeimende Nervosität zu verdrängen, gehe ich die Treppe hoch und betrete mein Zimmer. Lehne mich gegen die Tür und schaue mich noch einmal ganz genau um.

Der Raum unterscheidet sich nicht groß von den anderen Zimmern im Haus. Selbst um diese Tageszeit finster wie mitten in der Nacht, und das Mobiliar trägt mit seinem dunklen Holz und den matten Stoffen nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn heller wirken zu lassen.

Eigentlich ein passender Ort für die Zeilen, die ich noch aufschreiben möchte.

Doch wie soll ich das, was ich loswerden will, in Worte fassen? Wie drückt man brennenden Hass, unterschwellige Verachtung und das Bisschen Triumph, das man in einem Meer aus Hoffnungslosigkeit noch empfinden kann, auf einem Stück Papier aus?

Wobei es eigentlich nicht wichtig ist. Wenn derjenige, für den es bestimmt ist, diese Worte liest, wird er andere Sorgen haben als die rhetorischen Mittel des Schreibens.

Auf dem Schreibtisch liegt die unkorrigierte Abschrift des letzten Briefes, den ich geschrieben habe.

An Raven.

Hoffentlich vergisst Minerva nicht, ihn ihr zu übergeben, wenn sie alt genug ist, um seinen Inhalt zu begreifen.

Er erklärt so viel, drückt all das aus, was Minnie ihr nicht vermitteln kann, weil sie kein Elternteil ist.

Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass Raven mir verzeihen wird.

Wobei das natürlich sehr viel verlangt ist von einem Kind, das ohne Eltern aufwachsen muss. Von einem Kind, dass zumindest noch einen Vater haben könnte, wenn dieser nicht beschlossen hätte, sich für die ‚gute Sache' zu opfern.

Würde ich so etwas verzeihen? Ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen.

Mit einem kleinen Funken aus meinem Zauberstab setze ich das Pergament in Flammen und sehe zu, wie all die geschriebenen Worte an meine Tochter auf meinem Schreibtisch zu Asche zerfallen, bis auf eine der Ecken des Blattes. Niemand in diesem Haus wird etwas von ihr erfahren. Ich nehme unser Geheimnis mit ins Grab.

Welch Symbolik, denke ich noch, als ich nach einer Feder greife. Dann beginne ich auf dem Überrest des Briefes an meine Tochter eine letzte Nachricht an diese unmenschliche Kreatur zu schreiben, gegen die erneut dieser brennende Hass in meiner Brust lodert. Ich setze nicht einmal ab.

Das trifft es doch im Groben und Ganzen, denke ich, als ich auf das Geschriebene herunterstarre.

_An den Dunklen Lord_

_Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest, _

_aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war,_

_der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat._

_Ich habe den echten Horkrux gestohlen und ich will_

_Ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann._

_Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, _

_dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest,_

_erneut sterblich sein wirst._

_R.A.B._

Damit muss er sich zufrieden geben. Ist auch alles mit drin? Ich denke schon. Hmm, die Todeswünsche an ihn könnten eigentlich ein wenig wüster ausfallen… Nein, dafür ist keine Zeit.

Das Wichtigste ist da: Er wird meine Handschrift auf der ganzen Tat finden – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Für all das, was er getan hat, ist ein Seelenteil eine halbwegs gerechte Rate des Endgültigen Preises, den er bezahlen muss.

Ich schließe für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als die Angst wie eine Welle über mich hereinbricht.

Was habe ich mir da bloß vorgenommen! Wer weiß, ob es überhaupt der richtige Platz ist? Die Chance, dass ich überhaupt das richtige Ziel vor Augen habe, ist winzig. Und selbst, wenn ich am richtigen Ort suche - wer weiß, ob ich überhaupt bis zu dem Horkrux durchdringen kann? Der Dunkle Lord ist schließlich kein Dummkopf, er wird alle möglichen Flüche um seinen Seelenteil gelegt haben… So zumindest klang das, was er Elisabeth erzählte… _„Wer auch immer es wagen sollte, diesen Horkrux zu entfernen, wird dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen!"_

Ich werde sterben. Und außer ihm wird niemand wissen, wofür ich mit dem Leben bezahlt habe. Ich werde meine Tochter nie wieder sehen, zumindest nicht in diesem Leben. Werde sie nie aufwachsen sehen, nie erleben, wie sie sich entwickelt, nie erfahren, ob sie mir ähnlich ist, oder Angie…

Angie… ich werde Angie wieder sehen…

Für einen kurzen Moment sehe ich sie so deutlich vor mir, als wäre sie hier im Raum. Die zerzausten, dunkelbraunen Haare, die warmen, haselnussfarbenen Augen, die Sterne, die sich in ihnen spiegelten in der Nacht, in der unsere Tochter geboren wurde…

Allein der Gedanke an sie gibt mir Kraft, aufzustehen, den Fetzen Pergament in ein Medaillon zu stecken und mein Zimmer zu verlassen. Nicht, dass die Angst verschwunden wäre. Sie ist nur nicht mehr ganz so erdrückend… Allerdings ist sie noch zu stark, um von Hoffnung zu sprechen, Hoffnung auf die Aussicht, Angie bald zu sehen.

Unten murrt Kreacher noch immer leise vor sich hin.

„…Kreacher wollte bloß sauber machen… wenn Herrin wüsste, _was_ Kreacher alles kann…"

Dann wird er auf mich aufmerksam.

„Der junge Herr geht schon wieder?" Er runzelt die ohnehin schon faltige Stirn. „Der junge Herr ist so blass, geht es ihm nicht gut?"

Ich atme tief durch und hoffe erstens auf seine Pflichtschuld gegenüber dieser Familie, zweitens auf einen diplomatischen Geistesblitz meinerseits.

„Mir geht es gut, Kreacher. Hör mal… meine Mutter hat dir befohlen, dich für heute nicht mehr bei ihr blicken zu lassen?"

Der Hauself nickt mit düsterer Miene. „Ja, Sir, die Herrin will mich heute nicht mehr sehen."

„Würdest du mir unter diesen Umständen bei einer Sache behilflich sein?"

Er starrt mich für einen Moment an, als wüsste er nicht so recht, ob meine Mutter vielleicht etwas dagegen haben könnte. Doch dann nickt er. „Selbstverständlich, Sir. Darf ich fragen, was ich zu tun habe, Sir?"

Meine innerliche Anspannung lässt ein kleines bisschen nach.

„Hör zu. Ich möchte, dass du Fia bescheid sagst, sie soll sich um meine Mutter kümmern und deine Aufgaben übernehmen, dann versuch, ein paar Kerzen aufzutreiben und komm wieder hierher, ich werde auf dich warten. Und kein Wort zu niemandem, hast du verstanden?"

Wieder nickt Kreacher und wuselt in Richtung Küche.

Zehn Minuten später disappariere ich mit ihm - und mit der Angst im Nacken.

---

**A/N**: Ich glaube, man merkt immer mehr, auf welche Theorie ich mich beziehe ;) Fia soll übrigens eine andere Hauselfe sein, aber niemand Wichtiges.

Lasst mich wissen, wie's euch gefallen hat.


	6. 06: Horkruxe

Danke, **Mandarine**, für das Review. Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt, und es tut mir leid, dass es mit dem neuen Kapitel so lange gedauert hat… Ich werde versuchen, mich ein bisschen ranzuhalten.

**06. Horkruxe**

"We are like the living dead  
Sacrificing all we have  
For a frozen heart and a soul on fire  
We are like the living dead  
Craving for deliverance  
With a frozen heart and a soul on fire."

HIM – Soul on Fire

**04.03.1981, Angela Potters Dachwohnung, London**

„_Oh Merlin…"_

_Angies Stimme hallt in ihrem Wohnzimmer wieder und ist wie ein Spiegel für ihre halb entsetzte, halb angsterfüllte Miene. Sorgenvoll schaut sie zu unserer Tochter herüber, die in einer Wippe vor dem Fenster liegt und nach draußen schaut._

_London ist wieder eingehüllt in eine dünne Schneedecke. Seltsam eigentlich, dass es in einer Riesenstadt wie London um diese Zeit noch sehr schneit, die Muggel wundern sich schon. Wir Zauberer nicht, wir wissen ja, dass wir die Temperatur- und Wetterschwankungen den Dementoren zu verdanken haben, die sich in Voldemorts Auftrag überall herumtreiben und nisten._

_Womit wir wieder beim Ausgangsproblem wären._

„_Also nochmal." Angie wendet endlich den Blick von Raven ab. „Du-weißt-sch…Voldemort-" Seinen Namen auszusprechen kostet sie sichtlich einiges an Überwindung. „Er hat eine Seele gespalten? In…" Sie holt tief Luft. „in sieben Teile – in… Horkruxe? Und deswegen kann man ihn nicht töten?" _

„_Richtig", murmele ich mir monotoner Stimme._

„_Mein Gott…" Ihre Stimme verschwindet fast mit diesem Flüstern. „Das ist furchtbar…"_

„_Es sind sieben Stück", fahre ich auf. „Sechs plus den Teil seiner Seele, den er noch in sich trägt! Es ist unmöglich, sie alle zu finden, zu zerstören und das Ganze auch noch zu überleben!" Ich stütze verzweifelt den Kopf in die Hände und höre, wie Angie langsam ausatmet. Schließlich ergreift sie wieder das Wort._

„_Aber du hast doch gesagt, du weißt, wo einer von ihnen ist."_

„_Ja, aber alleine das Wissen um das genaue Versteck ist schon ein Todesurteil."_

_Ein hoffnungsloses Schweigen breitet sich zwischen uns aus._

_Es war eine Schreckensnachricht, die ich Angie vor knapp einer halben Stunde überbringen musste. Mir selbst sitzt der Schock jetzt noch in den Gliedern._

_Dabei war es reiner Zufall gewesen, dass ich das Gespräch zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Elisabeth belauschen konnte, noch jetzt ist es mir ein Rätsel, warum der Dunkle Lord bei einer solchen Unterredung keine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen hat. Nicht zum ersten mal nagt der Gedanke an mir, dass es sich um eine Falle handeln könnte – doch selbst wenn es so wäre: Ich lebe noch, und kann (zu meinem eigenen Schrecken) etwas mit dem erlauschten Ausdruck „Horkrux" anfangen (man wächst ja nicht umsonst in einem der schwarzmagischsten Haushalte in ganz Britannien auf. Ohne die Bücher meines Vaters hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgehorcht)._

_Dieses Wissen auf sich beruhen zu lassen und nichts zu unternehmen wäre ein Verrat an der ganzen magischen Gesellschaft._

_Mehr als einmal habe ich im Laufe des Tages gewünscht, niemals so viel über die Maßnahmen zu erfahren, die der Dunkle Lord ergriffen hat, um der Unsterblichkeit einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand seine Seele zerstümmelt, nur um dem Tod davonzulaufen – und das gleich sechsmal! – ist entsetzlich. _

_Am liebsten würde ich mir einen kräftigen Vergessenszauber aufhalsen, die reine Vernunft hält mich davon ab. Die Chance ist einfach zu einzigartig, um sie vorüberziehen zu lassen._

_Der Dunkle Lord hat all seine Todesser davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er einen langen Weg gegangen ist, um dem Tod zu entkommen, die genauen Schritte jedoch hat er nie beleuchtet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass nicht viele von uns etwas über seine gespaltene Seele herausgefunden haben – und noch sicherer, dass diese Wenigen, die Details kannten, nicht mehr unter uns weilen._

_Umso schwerer wird es werden, die Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Das ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando…_

_Angie schreckt mich so abrupt aus meinen Gedanken, dass ich zusammenzucke. „Wie hat er die Horkruxe nochmal genannt? Die Goldene Schlange und…?"_

„_Die Goldene Schlange und die Adlerkette", antworte ich leicht verwirrt._

_Das Thema hatten wir vorhin schon einmal. Die Goldene Schlange ist den meisten Leuten eher als Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin geläufig, und jeder Hogwartsschüler, der sich für die Gründer der Schule interessiert, kennt dieses Schmuckstück aus der ‚Geschichte Hogwarts', genau wie das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor. _

_Die Adlerkette jedoch stellt für mich noch immer ein sehr schweres Rätsel dar. Angie dagegen scheint einen Geistesblitz zu haben. Ich schaue sie erwartungsvoll an._

„_Adlerkette… das geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf… Irgendwo habe ich das schon mal gehört!"_

_Sie steht auf und beginnt, auf und ab zu schreiten, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. „Wenn da eine Verbindung wäre… Slytherins Medaillon… Adlerkette…"_

_Raven beobachtet ihre Mama interessiert, während diese etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelt._

_Auch ich zerbreche mir den Kopf – vergeblich. Ob in meiner Kindheit mit Bellatrix oder in meiner Schulzeit mit Rabastan – ich habe alle möglichen Bücher durchstöbert, die irgendetwas mit unserem Haus oder den Dunklen Künsten zu tun haben könnten (und was sonst sollte der Dunkle Lord als Wächter seiner Seele benutzen?), doch ich bin mir sicher, dem Ausdruck Adlerkette noch nie begegnet zu sein._

_Plötzlich stöhnt Angie auf und beißt sich auf die Lippen. Sie unterbricht ihr Hin- und Hergetigere mit einem Gang zum Bücherregal und zieht ein altes Fotoalbum hervor, bevor sie eilig auf mich zukommt und sich neben mir niederlässt. Was hat sie denn jetzt vor? _

„_Warum ist mir das nicht früher eingefallen?" Ihre Stimme klingt überraschend euphorisch. _

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, wonach genau sie sucht, aber beim Überfliegen der Bilder stelle ich fest, dass es sich um ein Familienfotoalbum handelt. Jede Menge strubbelhaarige Männer, Frauen mit haselnussfarbenen Augen und Kindern, die eindeutig dem Idealbild der Potters entsprechen. _

_Schließlich scheint Angie gefunden zu haben, wonach sie gesucht hat: Ein Familienfoto, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es irgendwann zwischen unserem ersten und zweiten Schuljahr entstanden sein muss. Die Personen, die es zeigt, kenne ich fast alle nur vom Sehen. Die Eltern, sowohl die von James als auch die von Angie, halten sich dezent im Hintergrund. Die Kinder dagegen strahlen begeistert dem Betrachter entgegen: Da ist der dreizehnjährige James, er überragt die neben ihm stehende Angie um gut anderthalb Köpfe. Angies rechter Arm ist um einen Jungen geschlungen, den ich als ihren älteren Bruder Nick erkenne, und der inzwischen glatt James' Zwilling sein könnte, wären seine Harre nicht hellbraun. Neben ihm, mit ihrer blonden, zerzausten Mähne völlig aus der Reihe der dunkelhaarigen Potters herausstechend, steht Angies älteste Schwester, Emilina Potter._

_Über ihr Abbild streicht nun sanft Angies Zeigefinger.._

„_Ich glaube, du kanntest sie nicht, oder?", fragt sie. _

_Ich schüttle den Kopf. Und ich würde sie auch nie kennen lernen, denn Emilina hatte bereits vor zwei Jahren bei einem Zusammentreffen mit Todessern das Zeitliche gesegnet. _

_Das scheint Angie jedoch diesmal nicht abzulenken. „Schau sie dir mal ganz genau an", fordert sie mich auf._

_Mal sehen… Emilina steht so nah bei ihrem Bruder, dass sie mehr wie ein Paar scheinen als wie Geschwister. Abgesehen davon fällt mir nichts Besonderes auf. Sie trägt eine schwarze Robe, wie alle anderen auch, und ihr Lächeln wirkt ein wenig verschwommen…_

_Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schaue Angie fragend an._

_Sie tippt auf das Bild. Gerade streicht sich ihre Schwester eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. An ihrem Handgelenk baumelt ein Armkettchen._

_Arm_kettchen!

„_Moment mal, du meinst…?" Ich blicke Angie ungläubig an. _

_Sie nickt ernst. „Das ist ein Familienerbstück, wurde immer an die Erstgeborenen weitergegeben. Dass mir das nicht früher eingefallen ist", wiederholt sie und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. _

_Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, doch ich kann nicht erkennen, wie das Kettchen genau aussieht. Angie scheint meine Gedanken jedoch zu erraten. _

„_Es ist eine ganz normale Armkette mit einem Alder aus Bronze und Saphiraugen. ‚Pass auf die Adlerkette auf…' Wie oft musste sich Emilina das anhören? Unsere Mutter hat uns immer erzählt, das Ding wäre ein Schmuckstück von Rowena Ravenclaw, und bis vorhin hab ich das für kompletten Schwachsinn gehalten, aber…"_

„_Das würde einen Sinn ergeben." Ich fahre mit dem Zeigefinger über das Foto. „Besitztümer der Gründer… ja, das passt zum Dunklen Lord", füge ich mit einer Art grimmigen Triumph hinzu. „Wahrscheinlich gerade gut genug für seine kaputte Seele… Die Frage ist nur, wo sie jetzt sind. Im Bezug auf das Medaillon hat Er etwas von einer Höhle erwähnt, die Adlerkette hat er Elisabeth gegeben und die könnte sie überall hingebracht haben… Angie?"_

_Während ich mich in meine Überlegungen hineingesteigert habe, ist Angie neben mir erstarrt. Sie blickt mich bewegungslos und mit entsetzten Augen an. _

„_Schatz, alles in Ordnung? Was ist los?" Ich berühre sie sacht am Arm._

„_Er hat die Adlerkette Elisabeth gegeben?", flüstert sie mit ungewohnt brüchiger Stimme. Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, reißt sie sich aus ihrer Starre, springt auf und beginnt wieder, hin und her zu laufen. „Erinnerst du dich an den Schutz, von dem Minerva erzählt hat?", fragt sie schließlich mit einem leicht panischen Unterton in der Stimme._

„_Den nicht-existenten, über den du nichts näheres verraten wolltest?" Ich stehe ebenfalls auf, gehe zu ihr, greife nach ihren Handgelenken und ziehe sie zu mir, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie nickt an meine Schulter._

„_Der Schutz ist gebrochen worden, als Emilina vor zwei Jahren getötet wurde. Die zuständigen Auroren haben festgestellt, dass sie sich mit einer Todesserin angelegt haben muss – das Dunkle Mal schwebte über ihr und Männer hinterlassen keine solchen Kratzspuren. Meine Mutter hat festgestellt, dass die Adlerkette verschwunden war." Sie sucht meinen Blick und wir stimmen schweigend überein, dass die Möglichkeit, dass es sich bei der Täterin um Elisabeth handeln könnte, erschreckend hoch ist._

_Angies Blick verhärtet sich und mir wird noch etwas klar: Sollte Elisabeth tatsächlich im Besitz der Adlerkette – des Horkruxes! – sein, sollte sie tatsächlich Emilina Potter auf dem Gewissen haben, dann wird Angie nicht zögern, Rache an ihr zu üben. Und diese Vorstellung, zusammen mit den heftigen Emotionen, die aus Angies glänzenden Augen strahlen, macht mir fast so viel Angst wie das Wissen um die Horkruxe des Dunklen Lords. _

„_Wenn sie wirklich etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat, dann sorge ich dafür, dass weder sie noch die Alderkette unser nächstes Zusammentreffen überleben", wispert Angie. Ich öffne den Mund um etwas zu entgegen, um sie davon abzubringen, doch sie lässt mich nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich weiß, was du denkst, Regulus." Sie ihre Stimme ist bemüht fest und unleugbar entschlossen. „Aber wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe, etwas zu ändern-"_

„_Das ist Selbstmord!" Meine Stimme ist um einiges lauter als geplant, doch mir gelingt es nicht, sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Unsere Tochter ist noch kein halbes Jahr alt, sie ist zu jung, um ihre Mutter zu verlieren!"_

„_Ach, und ohne Vater aufzuwachsen ist deiner Meinung nach besser?", schießt Angie zurück. „Du könntest bei dem Versuch, einen Horkrux zu finden und zu zerstören genauso umkommen wie ich." _

_Raven, durch die ansteigende Lautstärke erschrocken, fängt an zu wimmern. Angie und ich fahren herum, bewegen und gleichzeitig auf die Wippe zu, sie lässt mir den Vortritt und ich nehme die Kleine vorsichtig auf den Arm, woraufhin sowohl sie, als auch ich uns ein wenig beruhigen._

_Ich drücke ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den dunklen Haarschopf und suche Angies Blick. „Das ist doch verrückt", beginne ich wieder, diesmal etwas leiser._

„_Ja." Sie lächelt leicht, vielleicht aufgrund des Bildes, das unsere Tochter und ich abliefern. „Es ist so verrückt wie die Tatsache, dass wir uns inmitten von all dem Chaos da draußen immer wieder hier treffen und ein kleines bisschen Frieden erleben können. So verrückt wie die Idee, seine Seele in verschiedene Teile zu spalten. Und so verrückt es auch sein mag – wenn wir als Ergebnis davon etwas zum Sturz von Voldemort beitragen, dann ist es das wert."_

_Sie legt ihre Arme um Raven und mich und drückt uns beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange. _

_Ich schaue sie an, weiß, dass ich sie nicht aufhalten kann. Wenn sie auf Elisabeth trifft, dann wird sie handeln. Und mich beschleicht das furchtbare Gefühl, hilflos zusehen zu müssen, wie sie mit ihrem Entschluss ihr Todesurteil unterschreibt._

_---_

_**A/N**: Wer Abendröte gelesen hat, wird bemerken, dass sich die Handlung ein kleines bisschen verdichtet und ziemlich genau wissen, was es mit dem Tod von Angies Schwester auf sich hat ;)_

_Nächstes mal begleiten wir Regulus auf seinem Weg zur Zerstörung des Slytherin-Horkrux._


	7. 07: Höhlenhölle

Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ist schön, auch für diese Geschichte mal Meinungen zu hören ;)

**- Jürgen**: Raven wäre in Ginnys Alter, und ihr werdet sie im Epilog auch mal als älteres Mädchen zu Gesicht bekommen. Keine Angst, Harry wird in dieser Geschichte nicht mehr persönlich auftauchen, und erst recht nicht seine große Liebe in seiner Cousine finden ;)

**- Eilantha**: Hey, ich freu mich, dass du diese Geschichte doch noch liest, und dass sie dir gefällt :) Ja, Sirius und Bellatrix – wie gesagt, die sind in eine andere Geschichte verschoben worden, die in Arbeit ist, aber ich liebe es, Andeutungen zu verstreuen ;)  
°°°

**07. Höhlenhölle**

"_And I drift away...  
__Nothing remains the same  
__But still I hear those voices  
__Nothing remains the same  
__Where am I gonna go is it my destination  
__Or just a sick temptation  
__I remember home when demons came  
__And I got swept away from me."_

_Edguy – Sacrifice _

**29. September 1981, nachmittags, Küste**

Das merkwürdig riechende Wasser des schwarzen Sees plätschert leise gegen die Bootwand, aber ich nehme es kaum wahr – zu sehr konzentriere ich mich auf das nebelige, grünliche Licht, auch das wir zutreiben – das einzige Licht in dieser Finsternis, die nicht nur von der Abwesenheit des Lichts herrührt.

Kreacher, immer noch nass vom Meerwasser, hockt griesgrämig mit mir in dem winzigen Boot und es ist offensichtlich, dass er keinerlei Verständnis für unsere Unternehmung aufbringt – damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, als wir vor einigen Stunden von Grimmauld Place disapparierten.

Wenn ich jetzt kurz zurückdenke, kommen mir die Stunden wie Minuten vor. Ganz anders als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich, nachdem Kreacher fast von der Meeresströmung fortgerissen worden wäre, beinahe vor der verdammten Felswand zusammengebrochen wäre, die den Zutritt zu dieser Höhle versperrte. Wie ein kleines Wunder kommt es mir vor, dass ich schließlich doch die Stelle der Eingangspforte gefunden habe und ich bin Kreacher beinahe dankbar dafür, dass er mich mit seinen mürrischen und pessimistischen Kommentaren davon abgehalten hat, aufzugeben.

Andererseits, wenn man bedenkt, was darauf folgte… Ich betrachte kurz meinen noch immer blutenden Handrücken. Wer fügt sich schon gerne eine solche Wunde zu? Ein Teil von mir wundert sich über die Primitivität des sonst so genialen Dunklen Lords – Blut ist ein recht geringer Preis für ein Siebtel seiner Seele.

Das Boot zu finden, war ebenfalls eine kleine Odyssee gewesen, allerdings nicht ganz so furchtbar wie die Suche nach der magischen Pforte im Fels.

Das grünliche Licht kommt immer näher. Täusche ich mich, oder ist dort drüben eine kleine Insel?

Ich vermeide es, das Wasser anzuschauen, der Augenkontakt, den ich vorhin mit einer Leiche hatte, reicht mir voll und ganz.

Auf diese Weise ist es schwer, die Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu behalten, die zusammenhanglos kommen und gehen. So viel schwirrt mir durch den Kopf – Angst. Trauer. Der Wunsch, irgendwo anders zu sein – bloß nicht hier. Doch wer weiß – vielleicht werde ich, bevor dieser Tag endet, tatsächlich an einem anderen Ort sein… vielleicht bei Angie… Die Erinnerung an sie ist wie ein scharfer Messerstich und sie bringt viele andere mit sich: Unsere Schulzeit. Der Septembertag, an dem wir endlich zueinander gefunden haben. Wie sie mir von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählte. Ravens Geburt. Mein kleiner Rabe…

Ruckartig werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als das das Boot zum Stillstand kommt.

Die Insel ist ein ziemlich kleiner Fels mitten im See, leer bis auf ein steinernes Becken, von dem das grüne Licht ausgeht.

Kreacher und ich schauen uns an. Schließlich öffnet er den Mund und bemüht sich hörbar um einen höflichen Ton. „Dafür der ganze Aufwand, Sir? Für eine Felsplatte mit einem Steinbecken?"

„Ja, Kreacher, dafür der ganze Aufwand." Ich klettere mit einem Seufzer aus dem Boot und murmele so leise, dass der Hauself es nicht hören kann: „Und irgendwie habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das, was wir hinter uns haben, noch der geringste Aufwand war…"

Der Hauself tapst hinter mir her auf das Steinbecken zu und wir werfen vorsichtig einen Blick hinein. Es ist mit einer smaragdgrünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt.

„Sir, was – Sir! Ich denke nicht, dass sie das anfassen sollten, Sir…"

Doch ich habe meinen Arm schon ausgestreckt, um die Substanz zu berühren – bloß, dass meine Hand die Flüssigkeit nicht erreichte.

„Sir?"

„Keine Sorge, Kreacher, ich kann das Zeug nicht anfassen…" Verwundert mustere ich meine Hand. Meinen eigenen Worten zuwider versuche ich abermals, die Flüssigkeit zu berühren, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Was ist das nur für ein Zeug? Was für ein Zaubertrank kann verhindern, dass man mit ihm in Berührung kommt? Und was für ein Sinn hat das Becken unter diesen Umständen überhaupt?

Kreacher schaut sich besorgt um, während ich mir den Kopf zerbreche.

Der Horkrux muss irgendwie in diesem Trank verborgen sein – wie soll ich bloß an ihn herankommen, wenn ich die Substanz nicht berühren, folglich also auch nicht ausschöpfen kann?

Auch mit meinem Zauberstab komme ich nicht bis an die Flüssigkeit. Hätte es irgendeinen Sinn, die Konsistenz des Trankes zu verändern?

Einen Versuch ist es wert.  
Doch es geschieht nichts bei den Versuchen, den Trank in einen gasförmigen oder festen Zustand zu verwandeln.  
Ich fluche leise und schaue mich um.

Der Hauself mustert inzwischen angeekelt die Leichen im Wasser. „Kein Wunder, dass sie tot sind", höre ich ihn murmeln, „kein Licht, kein Essen, kein Trinken…"

Kein _Trinken_? Dieses Wort lässt mich zusammenzucken. Trinken… Zaubertrank… die Seele des Dunklen Lords… das passt alles zusammen!  
Dieser Trank ist mit Sicherheit kein Schlafmittel – ich würde meinen rechten Arm (samt dem Dunklen Mal) darauf verwetten, dass es Gift ist.  
Blut und Gift… mir läuft es kalt den Rücken herunter als mir klar wird, dass ich beides in Kauf nehmen muss, wenn diese ganze Unternehmung seinen Sinn haben soll.

Doch wenn ich mich selbst vergifte… wie soll ich dann den Horkrux fortbringen und zerstören? Kann ich diese Aufgabe Kreacher anvertrauen? Beim Anblick seiner missmutigen kleinen Gestalt ist mein erster Gedanke ein großes „Nein!". Aber welche andere Möglichkeit habe ich denn?

Mir bleibt kein anderer Ausweg – ich kann schließlich nicht ihn das Gift trinken lassen; wenn der Dunkle Lord mich nicht umbringt, dann wird es meine Mutter tun.

„Kreacher", rufe ich ihn. Er dreht sich ohne sonderliche Begeisterung zu mir um. „Sir?"

Ich erkläre ihm, was ich vorhabe, und was ich von ihm verlangen muss – und mir wird langsam aber sicher übel vor Angst. „Egal was passiert – bring mich dazu, weiter zu trinken, wenn ich aufhören sollte, bevor das Becken leer ist. Und was auch immer außer dem Trank in dem Becken ist – du musst es irgendwie nach Hause bringen und dort verstecken, falls ich es nicht schaffe."

„Sir, wenn Herr Schmerzen hat oder sagt, dass ich aufhören soll, bevor das Becken leer ist, kann ich doch nicht einfach weitermachen", erwidert der Hauself. Er klingt nicht mehr ganz so missmutig, vielmehr scheint er um meine geistige Verfassung besorgt zu sein. Wäre ich an seiner Stelle, ginge es mir vermutlich kaum anders.

Ich schließe kurz die Augen. „Doch, das musst du. Das ist ein Befehl. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Trank wirkt, aber sollte ich dir, nachdem ich etwas davon getrunken habe, Anweisungen geben, die diesen hier widersprechen, dann ignoriere sie. Okay?"

Kreacher nickt. Er wünscht sich offensichtlich, dass er in Grimmauldplace geblieben wäre, anstatt mir zu folgen.

Ich beschwöre einen Becher herauf, trete näher an das Becken mit dem Trank heran und schlucke. Kurz bevor ich ihn in die grünliche Flüssigkeit eintauche, streikt mein Körper. Meine Hand beginnt zu zittern, und ich schaffe es nicht, den Becher zu füllen.

_Reiß dich zusammen_, denke ich_. Das ist deine einzige Chance. Tu es für Angie! Tu es für deine Tochter, verdammt noch mal! Los jetzt!_

Die Flüssigkeit schmeckt nach nichts. Es ist, als würde ich Wasser herunterstürzen und keinen möglicherweise giftigen Trank.  
Trotzdem weicht das beklemmende Gefühl nicht von mir; im Gegenteil: Es verstärkt sich nur noch.

Ich leere drei Becher, bevor ich das erste Mal etwas bemerke: Meine Knie werden weich und brauchen nur wenige Sekunden, um nachzugeben. Obwohl meine Augen geschlossen sind, habe ich das Gefühl, als drehe sich die ganze Höhle.

Bilder tauchen aus meinen wirren Gedanken auf; Bilder aus meinen frühen Erinnerungen…

… _Es war nie gut, wenn Sirius und Bellatrix aufeinander trafen – entweder stritten sie sich, dass die Fetzen flogen, oder sie heckten Streiche aus. Letzteres war diesmal der Fall, und mich, als Nesthäkchen, konnten sie damals noch leicht dafür gewinnen. Doch was sie nun vorhatten, ging zu weit, dachte mein vierjähriges Ich, das sich weigerte, der schlafenden Narcissa die langen Zöpfe abzuschneiden. Auch, wenn ich ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber meinem Bruder und meiner Cousine hatte, so ein schlechtes Gewissen…_

Von weiter, weiter Entfernung höre ich meine eigene Stimme: „Ich will nicht… zwing mich nicht… ich möchte nicht…"

Ebenso fern scheint mir die Berührung der kleinen Hand, die meine eigene stützt, und die leise piepsende Stimme: „Sir? Sir, Sie müssen das trinken… Trinken Sie, Sir…"

Etwas flüssiges rinnt durch meine Kehle, und ein heißer Schmerz in meiner Brust reißt mich für einen Augenblick in die Gegenwart zurück – Kreacher hockt mit schreckensstarrem Gesicht vor mir, er hält einen Becher in der Hand, und irgendetwas an diesem Becher ist schlecht… sehr schlecht… tödlich…

Dann verschwindet alles hinter einem Schleier aus Schmerz, der auch von diesen seltsamen Schreien nicht durchdrungen werden kann… Wer schreit denn bloß so fürchterlich?"

„Lass es aufhören, lass es aufhören!"  
- „Sir, Sir, hören Sie auf zu schreien, Sir… Trinken Sie das hier, Sir, dann hört es auf…"

Das kann doch unmöglich meine Stimme sein, die sich, wie unter Folter, die Seele aus dem Hals schreit, kann ich gerade noch denken, bevor wieder etwas Flüssiges durch meine Kehle flutet und die Schreie erstickt. Und noch einmal –

Und dann sehe ich plötzlich Rodolphus Lestrange vor mir, klar, deutlich und zornfunkelnd.

… „_Eine kleine und vor allem lügnerische Kritik, die unseren Feinden in die Hände spielt! Warum verbreitest du so einen Unsinn?... Schlimm genug, dass du deine Worte für wahr hältst... Sprich nicht von Bellatrix! … Sie würde sich nie, hörst du, NIE gegen unseren Herrn stellen!"  
__Und da waren sie beide, meine Cousine und ihr Mann… „Ich warne dich, Regulus, solltest du an unserem Herrn zweifeln oder ihn sogar betrügen… dann weißt du, was mit dir passiert."…_

„Nein, nein, es ist falsch!", schreit eine dumpfe Stimme. Wer ist denn da? Es sind doch nur Kreacher und ich hier… und die Stimme gehört zu keinem von uns…

Und wieder verstummte sie in einem Gurgeln, begleitet von einem Piepsen: „Sir, das hier noch, dann ist es vorbei, Sir…"

Flüssigkeit, zäh wie Schlamm, in meiner Kehle…

… _Bellatrix und Narcissa standen vor mir, Narcissa mit ernster, Bellatrix mit zorniger Miene.  
_„_Der Dunkle Lord hält große Stücke auf Elisabeth Habsbourg", zischte Bellatrix. „Sie hat beinahe die ganze Potter-Sippe ausgelöscht, alles Leute von der Gegenseite – wie kannst du es wagen, sie so anzugreifen?"  
_„_Aber-"  
_„_Reggie, du solltest dich freuen, je weniger Blutsverräter sich gegen uns stellen, desto höher ist unsere Chance auf den Sieg", sagte Narcissa ruhig.  
__Elisabeth Habsbourg hat Angie auf dem Gewissen, wollte ich schreien, doch ich wusste, dass es mein Todesurteil gewesen wäre.  
_„_Hatte die jüngste Potter nicht auch ein Kind?", wandte sich Narcissa an ihre Schwester.  
_„_Ja, aber wenn das noch lebt, dann wird sich Habsbourg der Kleinen bestimmt auch noch annehmen." …_

„Lass sie in Ruhe! Töte mich an ihrer Stelle, aber lass sie am Leben, sie kann doch nichts dafür…"  
- „Sir, trinken Sie das hier, dann geht es Ihnen besser, Sir…"

Flüssigkeit in meiner Kehle… Schreie in meinem Kopf, Schmerzen in meinem ganzen Körper…

„Bitte, nein, bitte, lass es aufhören! Lass mich sterben! Ang-"  
„Gleich, Sir, nur noch ein bisschen, und dann…"

… _Minerva drückte die weinende Raven an sich, während ihr selbst die Tränen aus den Augen quollen…  
_…_Angie lag reglos auf dem Boden, Arme und Beine seltsam von sich gestreckt, einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf den erstarrten Gesichtszügen…_

„Lass mich zu ihr! Bitte, lass-"

„Mit diesem hier, Sir, dann ist es vorbei, Sir…"

… _Ein Grab… Ein Fluss und zwei dunkle Gestalten, die sich auf ein Duell vorbereiten… _

Schwärze.

Seltsam nah sind das schwere, rasselnde Keuchen und das leise gepiepste „Sir?"

Schwärze… die Welt rückt in weite Ferne, und trotzdem ein ängstliches „Sir, sagen Sie doch etwas" so dicht neben mir…

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit – so kommt es mir vor – lichtet sich der Nebel, und das erste, was ich bemerke, ist ein raues Gefühl in meiner Kehle. Ich bin zu benommen, um mich aufzurichten, doch ein Schwall eisigen Wassers, der sich über mich ergießt, gibt mir von einer Sekunde auf die andere das Gefühl für die Realität zurück –

Irgendetwas an diesem Wasser ist schlecht… sehr schlecht… tödlich! Ein Schrei hallt von den Höhlenwänden zurück.

„Kreacher!"

Meinen schmerzenden Körper ignorierend rapple ich mich auf. Was ist bloß mit diesem Wasser los?

Die Frage erübrigt sich, als ich den Kopf hebe – die Leichen im Wasser sehen alles andere als tot aus. Im Moment scheinen sie mehr daran interessiert zu sein, Kracher tot zu sehen. Ich versuche mit verschiedenen Flüchen, die Inferi, die sich uns unaufhaltsam nähern, zurückzuhalten, doch die Zauber wollen beim besten Willen kein vernünftiges Ergebnis erzielen.

Verdammt, wofür habe ich mich so lange mit den Dunklen Künsten beschäftigt, wenn im entscheidenden Moment keiner der Flüche wirkt? In meiner Wut gebe ich versuchshalber ein „Lumos maxima!" von mir – und oh Wunder: Die geblendeten Inferi halten zumindest zögernd inne.

Ich habe zwar immer noch keine Ahnung, wie Kreacher es geschafft hat, die Leichen aufzuwecken, aber vorsichtshalber zerre ich den bis zu den Knien im Wasser stehenden Hauselfen auf die Insel zurück und werfe einen Blick in das leere Steinbecken, ohne den Zauberstab zu senken.

Dort liegt ein schweres, goldenes Medaillon, mit einem eingravierten schlangenförmigen S – dem Zeichen, mit dem ich seit frühester Kindheit immer wieder konfrontiert worden bin. Ich kenne das Medaillon aus alten Texten und Bildern über Salazar Slytherin – es ist tatsächlich sein Medaillon.

Ohne mir die Zeit zu nehmen, das Schmuckstück zu bewundern, für das sich meine Mutter mit Freuden die rechte Hand abgehackt hätte, stecke ich es ein und ersetze es durch das Medaillon, das ich von Grimmauldplace habe mitgehen lassen. In ihm steckt die Nachricht, die ich vor einigen Stunden zu Papier gebracht habe.

Der Ersatz für den Horkrux hat keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit Salazars Medaillon – er ist kleiner und schlichter. Als Ablenkung für den Dunklen Lord würde es hoffentlich reichen…

Als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den geblendeten Inferi zuwenden will, höre ich ein leises rauschen und wirble wieder zu dem Steinbecken herum. Zu meiner Überraschung füllt es sich wieder mit jenem smaragdgrünen Trank, den Kreacher und ich kurz zuvor ausgeschöpft hatten.

Umso besser.

Der Hauself und ich schaffen es mit einigen Schwierigkeiten zurück in das Boot. Mein Arm beginnt zu zittern, und ich habe Schwierigkeiten, die Leichen in Schach zu halten.

Mir wird wieder schwarz vor Augen.

Das nächste, was ich spüre, ist Wasser – überall. Salzgeruch steigt mir in die Nase. Ich reiße die Augen auf – wir sind bereits im Meer. Kreacher muss mich irgendwie aus der Höhle herausgeschafft und den Großteil der zu schwimmenden Strecke durchs Wasser gezogen haben.

Wir kriechen an Land, und der Hauself kann sich kaum auf seine Hände stützen.

„Danke, Kreacher", keuche ich, als ich wieder halbwegs imstande bin, zusammenhängende Worte von mir zu geben. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du mitgekommen bist."

Kreacher hustet, es klingt ganz und gar nicht gut, auch nicht, als er röchelnd ein „Und was nun, Sir?" herausbringt.

Schwer atmend ziehe ich den Horkrux hervor. „Das hier", wispere ich und muss ebenfalls husten, „das hier müssen wir nach Grimmauldplace bringen und eine Möglichkeit finden, es zu zerstören." Mir kommt nicht einmal der Gedanke, mich darüber zu freuen, dass ich in der Höhle und auf dem Weg nach draußen nicht gestorben bin.

Ich richte mich schwankend auf und ziehe Kreacher auf die Füße. „Halt dich an mir fest."

Wir apparieren zurück zum Grimmauldplace Nummer 12.

Als wir wieder vor dem fürnehmen und gar alten Haus meiner Väter stehen, registriere ich mit dem winzigen Anflug eines Glücksgefühls, dass es bei weitem keine Selbstverständlichkeit ist, dieses Haus noch einmal sehen zu dürfen.  
°°°

**A/N**: Da ist er also nun, der Horkrux. Im nächsten Kapitel widmen wir uns aber erstmal der Adlerkette, Angie, und Elisabeth.  
Wie gesagt, ich freue mich immer über Meinungen :)


End file.
